The secret meetings
by malfoygal10
Summary: Hermione was in her 7th year and finally her body had started to take form. Harry and ron were getting annoyed with the attention she was getting from other guys.. even some certin slytherin


**Ok so I have to say this stuff… no of the stuff that is really Harry Potter is made up by me.. You all know that.. All the unknown characters and plot is.**

_There 7th year had been going well so far. No craziness, besides the normal stuff. Harry and Ginny had been going out for a while and Ron had a huge crush on Hermione who had changed a lot over the summer. Everyone guessed she was just a late bloomer. She had finally gotten rid of her frizzy brown hair. It was now sleek and shiny. She had grown some rather fun curves that the guys were all noticing. Now Hermione was the hot one in school. Even a certain Slytherin had started to notice. And that's were this story starts. In the hallway before lunch. _

" I'm telling you boy I don't need to eat. I was doing perfectly find upstairs. Plus I really need to finish my homework. Please let me go back " Hermione practically begged while being dragged down the hallway.

Harry turned to look at her. " There's no way were going to let you go back. You need to get out of that common room. All the studying is going to drive you crazy. "

" I agree. Plus a little food wont hurt you. " Ron said trying not to stare at her so much. He started to turn red noticing he was.

The real reason the boys had to get her out was that when Hermione sat in the common room studying other guys took to habit to sit and stare and her. Or to go up and try to flirt with her. And while she was studying that normally ended with them getting yelled at but It was starting to make both of them sick. Having the friend get hit on so much.

All three of the were about to walk into the great hall when Hermione spoke up again.

" Ok, I really have to go to the bathroom. Am I allowed to do that? " She asked with a smirk on her face.

The guys told her that they would meet her at the tables.

Hermione was just about to walk into the girl room when she heard a loud noise in the room next to it.

She slowly opened the door and saw someone lying on the floor. She rushed over to the person and helped them up. Then relived who it was and let go.

" What do you want Granger? " Malfoy asked with his usually smirk on.

Hermione looked at him with disgust.

" I was just trying to help " She said and turned around to leave.

Draco stood up. " So what I heard was true. I thought someone had drugged the Slythrins water when I first heard it but I understand now. "

" I… I don't know what your talking about " Hermione replied with a questioned look on her face.

" Oh please.. That your finally hot Granger. I wasn't going to admit it myself but your looking rather sexy and I'm not one to pass up something like this. " He added a smirk to the end of that.

" I.. you… Draco if you don't stop being and arse one of theses days your gonna get beat up" She said in a matter of fact way.

" Gosh Granger I was just trying to be nice. There's no reason to get shitty about it. " He said moving closer to her.

As he moved so close to her that there faces were almost touching. Hermione felt her breath starting to get out of control.

" Am I making you nervous " He said in a whisper.

There lips were almost touching now, Draco leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips then looked back at her. Hermione stood there shocked at first then responded with an even deeper on.

As there lips locked Draco pushed her up against the wall running his hands up the front of her shirt. He moved his lips down to her neck for a moment then stopped. He gave her a gentile kiss on the lips.

" We'll meet again Granger. " He said and the turned and walked out the door.

Hermione looked around, wondering what just happened.

She walked out of the door and into the bathroom to finally pee and fix her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all messy and lip gloss smeared. She Pulled a brush out of her bag and flipped her hair up into a clip. She wiped off the old lip gloss and added some new. She took a final look in the mirror and thought she looked pretty hot. She smoothed down her black skirt and fixed her top and walked out of the door.

When she sat down at the table the guys just looked at her.

" What? " She wondered if they knew what she had just done.

Harry went back to his food. " Nothing I've just never seen someone take so long in a bathroom. But I guess that's girls. Everything alright. "

Hermione couldn't help but smile " Yeah, Everything is great "

**Alright, so I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Its kind of short but I'll make them longer If you guys think its good. Well I need some comment if I'm going to continue. Good and Bad. I want to know what I need to work on. I wont yell at you If you tell me you don't like it. Trust me. So If I get a good response. You guys should expect another chapter in the next few days.**

**-Abby**


End file.
